Into Cog Territory, Part 1
The Link to the Episode is: YouTube Video The Playlist: YouTube Playlist Cast Mystical James as John Fingernails, Flippy and Voices of Toons SmirkyLive as Alphinore and Smirky Bumberpop Michellep0w as Dee Dee Lipoon James Quest as Cog Boss 'Special Guest Stars' steelcurtaingaming as Captain Scar King Cool as General Tpr0kitchen2010 as Cog in Car Production This episode took about almost a month to complete and was the first episode to have some elements of After Effects implemented in production. This part 1 of 2 episode stands as the most longest production making episode in the history of Zinic Zone Production. Plot 'Synopsis' : "When a toon named Alphinore discovers that the Cogs are building a factory to maybe build stronger Cogs. It's now the task of "Defenders of the Town" to destroy it!" 'Summary' Daisy Meadowlands, we are greeted with 2 toons hiding in a alley. They seem to be stalking a mysterious cog that looked to be made out of oil. The two toons inercepted the cog, and the toon that looked to be a wolf took him out with a soul extractor wormhole. The oily cog seem to have left something of value that the wolf toon went to report to Flippy about it. Flippy sees this grand opening of the Factory as a threat and must be stopped. Meanwhile at a toon hospital, John and Smirky were by Lil Oldman bedside. As they had their moment to wish Lil Oldman a get well, they decided to make plans how to get the Cog responsible for it. Dee Dee steps in the picture to inform John and Smirky that Flippy needs there attention. For those wonder how Dee Dee knew they were there at the hospital. In the game, you can teleport to toony friends. In this instance Dee Dee can sense their presence. 'Prepping the Invasion' While more troops come to aid in the invasion to Cog City, we are taking to a scene where Flippy and some others are planning the invasion. When John arrives, he is in disbelief when Flippy introduces his brother being there, Alphinore, the wolf. In Cog City, we are treated to a scene where a Cog takes a message to a Glad Hand of getting toon gags to construct a Toon Extration Machine. 'Day of the Invasion' A montage of the main cast gearing for the day ahead, Captain Scar greets the toons awaiting him. Captain Scar gives his speech of how it is war to end the era of the Cogs. In the end of his speech, the invasion begins. Arriving at the entrance to Cog City, Smirky offered to may a path for the toons by unleasing his Blade of Poseidon. Wielding it to make a path, the toons invaded Cog City and started taking down as much Cogs as they can. General seeing this outbreak, he tries to even the odds by calling on some goons. The goons emurge and started zapping toons down the street below. Smirky uses his Blade of Poseidon to conjour a tornado, taking out most the goons swarming above the battling toons. John was amazed at Smirky abilites until he was interrupted by Alphinore remark to continue his mission. The mission to go to the Factory and shut it down while the toons held the Cogs to one area. The episode ends in a cliffhanger of John, Dee Dee and Precioushopper landing in a subway tunnel about to get run over by an arriving train, how cliche. Banned The details of why the episode is currently banned can be read here: The News Blog Post Gallery Andshehasabowhere.png Okaysodeedeehasabowhere.png Focusonsmirky.png Holdintheblade.png Canttellifthatsabirdoradoodle.png Smirkylookinatyou.png Bowsmirkyjohn.png Sureenougscenery.png Beholdaspear.png Manymanytoons.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1